A S M A R A
by missclouds
Summary: "Walaupun kamu tidak—kurang—seksi,"—satu lirikan penuh peringatan dilayangkan pada pemuda Uchiha itu, tepat setelah kata tidak diucapkan—"tetap saja aku tidak mau itu dilihat orang lain. Orang pertama dan satu-satunya yang boleh melihatnya adalah aku." / "Apa-apaan itu, ternyata kamu sama saja dengannya. Mesum." / Haaah, masa muda memang penuh api asmara. / Mind to RnR? *wink*


**_Naruto and all of its characters are belong to _Masashi Kishimoto_. I don't take any material profit from it._**

**.**

**_Warning_ : AU. _High School_****. Random. Pendek.** **OOC. _Plot-less._  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Motoharunana** _and_ **Skyzhe Kenzou**, _this is for you guys.  
_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

.

**A ****S ****M ****A ****R ****A**

.

* * *

Sakura Haruno melotot.

Sasuke Uchiha mengernyit dalam.

"Pelan-pelan, Sakura." Sasuke menjauhkan kepalanya dari jangkauan tangan Sakura yang memegang kapas berantiseptik. Sudut bibirnya yang berdarah berdenyut perih.

"Salah siapa memangnya kau bisa luka begini?" Sebelah tangan Sakura yang bebas kembali menarik dagu Sasuke—menyambar rahang bawah Sasuke akhirnya karena pemuda itu terus menggoyangkan kepalanya ke segala arah. Ia menyeka sudut bibir Sasuke yang sobek dengan sedikit kasar. Diabaikan suara kekasihnya sejak seminggu yang lalu itu merintih."Oh. Aku tahu. Ini salahmu sendiri!" nada suaranya naik beberapa oktaf.

Sasuke bergumam rendah, memejamkan mata pasrah. "Gara-gara keparat it—akh!"

Sakura menatap pemuda itu penuh intimidasi. Ia dengan sengaja menekan luka pemuda itu. "Bahasa." Geramnya.

Membalas pandangan gadis itu tepat di mata, merasa sama sekali tidak bersalah, Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan. "Si Akasuna kepa—OI!" obsidian Sasuke membeliak kali ini. Dia baru mau menjelaskan duduk permasalahan yang terjadi tadi, tapi Sakura terus menekan bibirnya yang sobek dengan sengaja.

"Ba. Ha. Sa." Penuh penekanan gadis itu berujar. Sebelah tanganya masih menahan kepala Sasuke agar diam di tempat, sementara sebelahnya lagi yang memegang kapas berkacak pinggang. Belum memutuskan pandangan mereka, membalas Sasuke dengan pelototan berapi-api tanpa gentar. "Lagi pula kenapa kau berkelahi dengan Sasori-_senpai_ sih? Ya ampun!"

"Aku baru mau menjelaskannya. Tapi _itu_–" dagu Sasuke menunjuk tangan dengan sejumput kapas milik Sakura. Mendesis gemas setengah mati. "–menghalangiku bicara."

"Oh, dan ini akan membuatmu terus merintih kalau kau tetap bicara dengan umpatan lagi." Gadis itu memainkan kapas berantiseptiknya di depan si pemuda, yang menatap gumpalan itu penuh dendam. Ia melepaskan pegangannya pada Sasuke, membuat pemuda yang tengah mendongak itu bisa merilekskan leher, serta memberikan kesempatan untuk menjauhkan diri dari 'serangan kapas' berikutnya.

"Si brengsek itu–" Sasuke memberikan jeda sejenak pada ucapannya, mengabaikan gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya kembali melotot dengan emerald bulat berkilat. "–mau mengintip celana dalammu, tahu."

"Hah?"

"Bukan 'hah' _dodol,"_ bungsu Uchiha itu memutar bola matanya imajinatif, menyentil kening Sakura tepat di tengah-tengahnya.

Sakura mengusap dahinya pelan, membuang kapas ketiga dengan bercak darah dari luka Sasuke yang bercampur cairan kuning antiseptik ke tempat sampah di dekat pintu masuk. Kejadian sepuluh menit yang lalu diputar kembali oleh otaknya.

Ia sedang mencari buku tentang kesehatan, berniat meminjamnya dari perpustakaan sambil menunggu Sasuke yang sedang mengikuti rapat kelas untuk pulang bersama. Saat sedang asyik mencari di rak yang tak bisa ia jangkau jika tidak dengan bantuan tangga, tiba-tiba senior berwajah baby face itu muncul, minta tolong padanya untuk diambilkan salah satu buku di rak paling atas. Sedetik sebelum ia menyentuh sampul biru buku yang dimaksudkan Sasori, Sasuke dengan brutal menghambur ke pemuda itu, menghajarnya dengan bogem mentah. Baku hantam dimulai. Sakura menjerit. Seisi perpustakaan heboh.

"Jadi itu kenapa dia menyuruhku mengambilkan buku di rak paling atas." Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dalam hati membuat catatan mental untuk memberi pelajaran pada senior cabul kurang ajar itu. Nuraninya menjerit senang mengingat mata kanan sang _casanova _bengkak mengerikan dan salah satu pipi tirusnya sebulat bola tenis.

_Makan tuh dasar porno!_

"Hn. Kan sudah ku bilang kalau si–" Sasuke dengan terburu-buru menelan umpatan yang akan dilontarkannya dengan susah payah. Gadis berambut sewarna permen kapas itu secepat kilat berbalik, menoleh dengan tampang murka, tahu jika bungsu Uchiha itu berniat misuh-misuh lagi. Hanya perasaannya saja atau memang permata sehijau klorofil itu berubah menjadi semerah sinar laser. "–sori—maksudku si _Redhead_ sialan. Dia itu ada niat buruk padamu sejak dulu."

Sakura masih memicing, berusaha memperingatkan pada pemuda itu dalam diam dengan senyum, _'jangan-ada-satu-umpatan-keluar-dari-bibirmu-atau-kutuangkan-sebotol-antiseptik-kelukamu-sayang'_. Marah sih boleh, tapi apa harus dilampiaskan dengan kata-kata kasar dan buruk? Sakura benar-benar tidak paham dengan pola pikir laki-laki.

"Pokoknya jangan dekat-dekat dengannya lagi." Tandas Sasuke dengan nada final.

"Iyaaaa~ Lagi pula siapa juga yang mau dekat-dekat orang cabul sih, Sasuke-kun? Yang paling penting, aku heran kenapa Sasori-_senpai _mau mengintipku sih. Aku tidak cantik dan seksi. Apa untungnya?" Menghela napas dramatis, Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang tidak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada, geleng-geleng kepala.

Hening sejenak—berusaha memilah kata-kata dalam diam—Sasuke akhirnya menjawab.

"Walaupun kamu tidak—_kurang_—seksi,"—satu lirikan penuh peringatan dilayangkan pada pemuda Uchiha itu, tepat setelah kata _tidak_ diucapkan—"tetap saja aku tidak mau _itu_ dilihat orang lain. Orang pertama dan satu-satunya yang boleh melihatnya adalah aku."

_Heh?_

Sakura tidak bisa menahan rona merah yang dengan cepat menyebar. Kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke memang tanpa filter dan terkesan asusila, tapi Sakura tahu maksud yang ingin disampaikan pemuda itu, walaupun bahasanya kacau begitu. Sasuke hanya mencoba menjaganya. Keposesifan yang sangat ia suka.

"Apa-apaan itu, ternyata kamu sama saja dengannya. Mesum."

Menyeringai, Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura, membawanya mendekat. Sebelah tangannya merangkum pinggang gadis itu, semakin mengeliminasi jarak mereka.

"Tambahan. Kamu itu cantik."

Sedetik kemudian bibir tipis Sasuke menyapu bibir Sakura dalam ciuman yang dalam—sebelum Sakura menarik diri.

"Sa-sasuke, bibirmu sobek." Kedua tangan Sakura mendorong lembut bahu Sasuke, menolak melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Gadis itu mundur satu langah, namun tangan Sasuke menahannya mundur lebih jauh. Dengan satu sentakan ditariknya Sakura mendekat. Membuat gadis yang tidak siap itu limbung dan mendarat dengan posisi terduduk di paha Sasuke, dengan kedua tangan di dada bidang si pemuda.

Obsidian Sasuke kembali menatapnya intens. Mengabaikan penolakan halus Sakura, dia kembali mendekatkan diri. Sakura bisa merasakan deru napas Sasuke menerpa wajahnya yang pasti sudah semerah tomat kesukaan kekasihnya itu.

"Cuma kecup, bukan cium. Bisa?" bisik Sasuke parau, membuat Sakura merinding. Ia bisa membaui sedikit antiseptik dari hembusan napas Sasuke, berbaur dengan aroma parfum pemuda itu ketika kedua lengannya yang besar mengurung Sakura dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Ta-tapi,"

Sebuah ciuman singkat kembali membuat Sakura bungkam. Awalnya Sakura menolak. Ia berusaha menghindar dengan menggerak-gerakkan kapala bermahkota merah mudanya ke mana pun asal tidak tertubruk bibir Sasuke. Namun dengan kedua tangan pemuda itu yang tidak tinggal diam, menangkup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan yang hangat, kemudian dihujani puluhan ciuman singkat yang memabukkan penuh perasaan sayang akhirnya membuat Sakura luluh juga. Ia membalas kecupan Sasuke, mengabaikan rasa antiseptik yang terasa.

Ada jeda sebentar saat Sasuke kembali berbisik di sela ciuman putus-putus mereka.

"Jangan dekat-dekat si _Redhead_ sialan itu."

Dan Sasuke bisa merasakan bibir Sakura berkedut dengan tawa ketika ia kembali menawan gadisnya dengan hujan kecupan.

_Haaah, masa muda memang penuh api asmara~_

**.**

**.**

** ASMARA – selesai.**

* * *

**[A/N]**

Kenapa Sasuke mulutnya rusak begitu! Kenapa Sasorinya begitu! Kenapa ceritanya gak punya alur dan mesum begini! Kenapa OOC banget! Kenapa judulnya gak nyambusng sama ceritanya!  
Maaf dengan keabalannya. Maaf, maaf, maaf! #pundung

Rencananya dulu sih fanfiksi ini mau di publish pas SSFD 2014. Tapi gegara ngerjain laporan praktikum tulis tangan yang seminggu ada tiga biji dan udah lama gak nulis jadinya abal gini...  
Sori! Sori! Sori! #jedukinpalaketembok

Buat Nana sama Skyzhe. Yah~ beginilah kacaunya tulisan saya nona-nona!  
**  
P.S : **Terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan baca.

**P.S.S : **Semoga bisa menghibur.

**P.S.S.S : **Walaupun udah telat pake banget, saya tetep pingin bilang nih.** _HAPPY _SASUSAKU_ FAN DAY_! XD  
**

**March . 2014**

cupcupmuah!  
**|missclouds|**

[edited]

* * *

**_Super Special Thanks :_**

Afisa UchirunoSS, Cerise Fionyparis, Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q, Himetsuka, Lazuardi Loo, Motoharunana, Onyxita Haruno, Seijuurou Eisha, Shizukano aizawa, Uchiha Dian-chan, akaro-chan, .3, asakelova, uchihafenny, yepiapi, cheryxsasuke, nabilla, Cerise Fionyparis, kireinaulia, Hoshi Hiikaru, Lhylia Kiryu, sonedinda2, kerrached, Natsumo Kagerou, Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q, LastMelodya, Shizukano aizawa, Love Foam, Afisa UchirunoSS, NE, Sara Lavender, Lazuardi Loo

**All reader**

**And YOU!**


End file.
